Our Little Senshi
by hell I am
Summary: The next genration of senshi are here! To tell the truth they are almost alike the old senshi but not exact. See some drama and some humor and Also Suprises! I kown it sucks, but please read & review!And there would be romance later on... I THINK? thinkin
1. Chapter 1:how they meet

**Author's note: I don't own the sailor scouts but I own their children   
**

**Chapter1**

**How they Meet**

"Class, settle down!" called the teacher, but the students ignored the teacher, who is about thirty that has an attitude of a teenager, Ms. Naka was her name. She yelled loud as if she was a speaker, have eyes like a demon with frames burning in the back. The class was silence; some of the students even fell down off the chair, some was shock.  
  
"Now, class we have a new student," a blonde hair boy enter the room, he wore a white shirt, black flare pant and shoe. Everyone gasps. (Esp. girls and, of course, boys 'jealous'-) "Hikaru Kou, who has just recently, came back to Japan from America. Do you have anything to say?" looking at the student, who is almost asleep. (Hikaru didn't pay attention to her when she's talking.) "Hikaru Kou?!" the student turn and look at the teacher, "do you want to intro......"  
  
Before the teacher could finish her sentence, the blonde said, "No." The boy looking at the teacher annoyingly makes the teacher clinching her fist hard and could see the vain.  
  
"OK," the vain on her forehead like a cross but there is still a simile on her face, not very pleasant looking, "you may sit next to Akari and that's the girl with almond brown hair, amber gray eyes and with a simile so sweet that no on one can resist. And ........" After the teacher finish her introduction of the student and the carp about herself, that have use one half of the period. Hikaru finally can sit down and rest his numb legs.  
  
(Mostly, everyone fall a sleep because it is soooooo boring, listening to her life, some are eating in class and some are finishing the homework that Ms. Naka have given yesterday.)  
  
As Hikaru went by all the boys were giving him a sharp glare. Hikaru was looking too tired to pay attention to them; it made the boys so wanna kill him and marked him as a target.  
  
Hikaru sit down on the seat, as soon as he notices the girl next to her said, "Hi, I'm Akari Fujisawa, nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Hikaru reply coldly.  
  
**After a boring class of Language Art..............   
**  
Akari turn her face toward Hikaru, who buried his head into his arms. "Hikaru-kun, May I call you that?" she asked while blushing very red.  
  
"Yeah." Hikaru gave a short answer.  
  
"Hey, do you want to be my friend, I mean, you seems upset, you can talk to me if you want." Still blushing. Even redder!  
  
"Sure."  
  
(He is so cold! -)  
  
A long came five girls, who sneaked in back of Akari yelled her name in high pitch level of voice that make her shiver down her spin, "Akari- chan!" Even Hikaru shivers too.  
  
A pink haired girl with two diamond shape bunds on each side of the head and let an amount of hair to the side, same age as Hikaru but not in a class as him. "Who is this?" the pink haired girl said, who was looking at Hikaru for a while, with interest. She continued, "I'm Chibi Usa."  
  
At the mean time and one girl from walk near Akari and whisper, "You're flirrrrrrtttttttinnnnnng." "I'm not flirting and shut up, Rumiko." Akari hissed.  
  
When all the sudden Akari started to said, "Am not."  
  
"Yes, you did." the long hair blonde said.  
  
A long black haired, red ruby eyes girl step in to the two girls, pushing them apart from each other, and exclaimed, "Stop it you guys, you're embarrassing yourselves!" the red eye girl claming everyone near by and said, "Now, let me introduce myself. I'm Risa Makito and this is Anna Kou. So, what's your name?" pointing to light blue haired the girl next to her, who is reading a book.  
  
"You can call me Hikaru."  
  
"So, Hikaru-kun wanna be friends?" Chibi Usa asked.  
  
"Sure. ...One question: who is that?" Hikaru's finger is pointing at Rumiko.  
  
"Oh! That Rumiko Kou, she's Anna's cousin, you can notice it by their last name."  
  
After day of a day if school.......  
  
Wanna Find Out!! Check out the next chapter!!!

It is I, Hell I am hosting for the next chapter and the girls too.............


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the parents: which is...

**Chibi Usa: Hi everyone welcome to chapter 2 of _Our Little Senshi_ **

**Hell I am: Yo! This is hell here. Hell should be hot right, but its hella cold here!! **

**Anna: This is spring not summer nor winter, you're probably sick. **

**Akari: A common cold right?! **

**Rika: If it's a common cold, I have just the thing for common cold! **

**Akari: What? **

**Rika: evil simile Ruuuumiiiiikoooo!!!! **

**Hell I am: 0o Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!Running away  
  
_Chapter 2  
  
Having a Meeting with My Parents: which is boring!!  
_**  
**After a day of school.....**   
  
After the students pack their backpacks, they were dismissed. Hikaru and his new friends meet at the gate.  
  
"Hikaru-san!" Akari said cheerfully, everyone give her a straight line eyes look.  
  
"Hi, whatz up?" Hikaru's eyes were half open and can't see much so he did bump into the iron gate fence and fell.  
  
"Oh Hikaru-chan, are you all right?" Akari was looking worried and wanted to cry. Her friends gave her another look.  
  
Hikaru just stand up and said, "I'm fine." no expression on his face.  
  
"So, Hikaru-chan," Akari suggested, "wanna hang out with us?"  
  
When Hikaru was about to said something, Chibi Usa jerks Akari to one side and cuffing her friend's arm around hers. Then she whisper, "We need to meet our mothers!"  
  
Akari's eyes widen. "Oh my God! I totally forget."  
  
"Akari?" Hikaru said, "I don't I could hangout right now........ but how 'bout another day?"  
  
The other girls just said, "Well, that OK! We have to go now! Cha-ne!!!" All of the girls wave bye to the blonde and run off fast. Can see dust everywhere.

**At Hikawa Shrine.....**   
  
When they get there, they were having a hard time to breathe. "_Kon...in..ch...i...wa, every...one_." they sounded like zombies because they took breathe when they said each part of the word.  
  
After the greeting from their parents and them catch breathe, Rumiko start, "So, what's new?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much, Darling." said Minako, who is sitting and enjoying tea.  
  
"Ka-san, if you don't have anything new, why did you call us? We missed the action of Akari is flirting the new boy or friend, if you call it."  
  
Everyone went silence and stare at Akari. Akari, of course, is blushing very red. Her mother, Makoto, sighs and said, "Akari, I know at this time, you want a boyfriend but I don't want you to date so early."  
  
"I didn't flirt with a boy, mother. Its just Rumiko's comment bout me be nice to someone." Akari held her hand into fist and look at her mother with puppy down eyes.  
  
The other girls cross their arms and close their eyes and memorize the image occur earlier at the school gate.  
  
"oh, is that so? why are you talking to him like you're girlfriend?" Rumiko said and the others nodded   
  
"then why are you caring about him so much? A little bump on the gate won't hurt, you know." Chibi Usa said and the others nodded   
  
"Because..........I cared for everyone" Akari red as a tomato  
  
Rei step in and the fight eventually was gone. "Now, who want to know why we call you girls here," the girl glare at her, "OK, I except that as a yes." She was smiling and kinda look pissed.  
  
Amy interrupts after Rei finish her sentence; "Our friends have come back to Japan" she looks quite excited.  
  
"So, who want to going?"Makoto was the most excited one of all the others.  
  
"NOT ME!" the girls said together  
  
Yaten had a hand on Amy's waist and stare at the girls. Yaten "They are senshi too, you know" "Mom, is that true? There is more senshi?" Rika have widened eyes look at her mother.  
  
Rei look back at her daughter, who just ask the question with shock, reply to her calmly, "The word is YES!"  
  
Makoto look at Akari with the puppy eye look. "Why don't you want to go? Akari"  
  
Akari look at her with bug worm eyes. "You know..." Makoto was with hope when she said that, "it not fun to sit down and chat 'bout the past in front of your next generations."  
  
Usagi who like at Chibi Usa asked, "Why don't you want to come? They would love to see you since I heard there would be cakes and......" Chibi Usa always fell for that "Yes!" "Bunny!" Her friends yelled. "What I can't help it!" Chibi Usa said innocently.  
  
"OK! That's settles for tomorrow, we will go visit and I will bring food along with me!" Makoto said.  
  
As evening comes, the families went back home.

Preview: who is this new friend of the new gang? What is the relation to the senshi? And what surprise a waits the new group of senshi?

See the next chapter of how I, Hell I am, escape from Rumiko........


	3. Chapter 3:Home of Hikaru's

**Back to the author **

**Hell I am: #0#Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Run away **

**Rumiko: Hi you guys! Saw Hell I am and put her back so whatz up!!!!! **

**Rika: Oh nothing but ..... Before she finish her sentence **

**Hell I am: Rika has a cold! ! **

**Rumiko: oh poor you Let go of Hell I am and reach for Rika **

**Rika: What! I don't have a cold, Hell I am does! Backing away from Rumiko **

**Rumiko: Oh don't push your self like that; it's not good for your health. Act like a nurse; actually she is dress in one Let me take care of you and you will be good as new! **

**Rika: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Run away following Rumiko Hell I am: Well that a good way to escape! **

**Akari: poor little Rika...... **

**Anna: she could survive this. She is strong person like her mother. **

**Chibi Usa: yeah that right! Well... welcome to _Chapter Three: Home of Hikaru's _**

**==== Hikaru's house ------------------  
**  
"I'm home!" Hikaru exclaimed, opening the door slowly and saw his twin brother on the couch, who is reading a book. "Hey, where have you been?"  
  
"None of your business, Akira Kou!" Hikaru hissed while walking upstairs to get change. Akira follows his twin upstairs to Hikaru's room.  
  
"So..." Akira sit down on to the bed watching Hikaru put down the backpack, "how was school?"  
  
"Just so so, not much, I made friends with few girls, and I think they think I'm a boy." Akira was shocked and pauses a moment but snap out of it. "Even the teachers think so too" Akira pauses again, this time Hikaru slap him to a wake.  
  
(From the Author: surprise everyone! Hikaru is a she, not a he! But her twin is!)  
  
"Owww!" Akira wined. "What ya do that for?" Hikaru glare at him simile evilly. "Toooooooo Getttttttttt REVENGE!!!" Hikaru chase Akira out of the room and stop at the end of the hall where there is no way out!  
  
"Don't kill me! I'm sorry about what I did to your back but I am happy for you that you get what you wanted!!!" Akira uses his hand to block Hikaru from getting closer.  
  
"Oh don't worry...." Still smiling evilly. "So your not gona take revenge?" Akira said it in a terrified way. "No....." Akira breathes out and wrappin' offs the sweat, "not yet...." Hikaru hissed. Akira shivers his whole body.  
  
"Hikaru! Akira! Come down here for dinner right now!" Akira was relaxed when he heard their mother's voice called.  
  
As they were eating dinner.......  
  
**[Flash backs:]  
**  
It was a sunny day outside and it the afternoon now. Akira just wakes up and walking downs the stairs to the kitchen for food. As he walks down, he almost trip and fall because they just move there and lots of things were unpacked.  
  
"Hikaru..." Who was going out the front door, "where are you going?" Akira looks at the blonde in detail with curious eyes, arms cross, and standing next to the stairs.  
  
Hikaru look back to her brother, who has raven black hair that spikes up. "I'm going to cut my hair. If you want to know why, I will help you remember what happen when we're in Sakura Junior High....." She was held up her hand, which is in a fist. (Note: Hikaru have long hairs and a super beauty in school and a smart ass too, everyone like her esp. the boys but not girls {jealoussssss!})  
  
_Akira's memories:_  
  
The long hair Hikaru in a skirt was running away fast (Note: can see dust flying!) a group of boys chasing her around, asking, "Would you go out with me...... Will you be my girlfriend...Oh Hikaru; I love you very, very much!!"  
  
(Note: that is what happens when she is popular. That what happen to her everyday.)  
  
_End of Akira's memories...  
_  
"Well.... See ya later baby sister, hope you'll get what you want.....**NOT!**" Akira laughed evilly, while walking in the kitchen. Hikaru's face was bright red and could see steam out. She slams the door hard after she left the house. Akira turn and look at the door, checking the door isn't falling, but the vase on the table, which is near the door, stared to fell Akira roll over and catch it. "Brat!" then sighs.  
  
After he grabs something to eat, he went around the neighborhood to check things out. Akira walking at the pack for an hour or so then found a place to sit down. He let the sun shine its rays on him, getting fresh air and relaxing the body. When a shadow blocks the rays, he knows deist and stair at the person with anger. "Hey Blondie, go somewhere else your blocking the sun, dude." The blonde was shock and fold his arms. (Akira doesn't know it a she / a he.) "Then go to hell, Akira Kou!"  
  
"Hey blonde, I don't know ya but how did you....."  
  
"Te.... as if you don't know me, bro. I will tell mom that you tease me!" Akira look so confuse, don't know what happen, 'what the hell is the blonde talking about.'  
  
"What the...... I don't know ......what! You can't be ...! I can't believe it!" Akira's eyes open his eyes very big stair at the blonde. . "Believe it bro; it is I, Hikaru Kou, so stop eyeing me like I'm some kinda of wiredo!" But Akira's eyes and mouth was still open, then Hikaru slap him on the face, but still he doesn't have any reaction until Hikaru said 'we have to go home'.  
  
**It was bout 5:00PM when they get home.........  
**  
Akira opens the door to let them in just to see their mother carrying a box upstairs to the rooms. And their father just carry the box from the side next to stair way. The parent both look at them when they enter the door way and was surprise with their expression.  
  
"Who's your new friend, Akira-san?" the blonde was shock again and in the same time mad! The father was about to carry the box upstairs.  
  
'He, himself, our father don't know his our daughter! What a shame!!!!' Hikaru have those words floating in the mind still with the expression of shock which is staring at the parent with big bug eyes.  
  
"Akira, you sure could make friends fast." The blonde open the eyes bigger. Then she snaps out of the fantasy world of how shameful her father is.  
  
"Hey, don't play any more game please, my head hurts!" she walks to the stairs.  
  
"And what game is........" the father asks but interrupted by Akira.  
  
"That's our Hikaru...." Akira said the words but covered his face with one hand.  
  
Both of the parents drop their boxes and one of the boxes roll down from the top floor to the bottom. "What!!!!" Both of them cried out loud.  
  
The father walks up Hikaru and scans her from top to bottom. "Honey, why did you......." Hikaru answer immediately with the unfinished question. "You have no idea what's it like before we move here."  
  
"What?!" the father looked confuse and mess up but Akira who always interrupts came in.  
  
"Well...... let me explain.....in school Hikaru is very, very popular and you know many guys like her a lot and everyday....... almost everyday lots of boys try to get/ convince her to be their GF.....AKA girlfriend." the father look at the boys shocked. "Clear! Good!" Rising two thump up  
  
"OK......I don't get it clearly but I get the idea...." He still sound confuses but understands.  
  
"OK..... Well its still early can you two help unpack your stuff.....and we can eat ..." the mother said that to get everyone off a topic.  
  
So everyone in the house help out unpacking the stuffs and until the last box that Hikaru was about to carry up the stairs......up and up......until she reach the last step toward the top their cat ran out from some room and freak out Akira and scream......that make freak out Hikaru.....she lost her balance and tumble down the stairs and crack sound on Hikaru's back.  
  
A loud and storming cried, "AKIRA KOU, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!"  
  
The parents rush to the place where Hikaru lay there unmoved. "What happen....? Are you are right, honey?" the parents was lowering their body and Akira who rush down the stair to see his little sister.  
  
"It's......HURTS!!!!" Hikaru has tears down her cheek.  
  
"That are all right....." the father clam her, "you'll be fine..." the father held her to a board to get support.  
  
"I will call the 'you know what'....." Akira said quietly.  
  
At the hospital........  
  
The doctor came out and asked, "Excuse me? Who is Hikaru Kou's family?"  
  
"We are." The father said quietly and worried. The Family members went into the office and hear what the doctor's words.  
  
"Well.... You see, your daughter's back bone here, down to the part where there the legs joint are kind of...... moved and we have moved it back......don't worry, she won't be having problems walk or anything after this. She just need some rest to let it heal. I'm surprise by the fact that she only move back bones, some people have broken back and need big operations.....she is so like a cat .. So flexible. Ha ha." The Doctor was joking. I think he's kinda stupid!  
  
"Ya...she ...is..." said the mother. she sigh  
  
"Well....do you mind me asked.... What happen.....how did she fall?" the doctor was curious and confuse when they came in to the emergency room. "Well.... You see, Doctor she was..... I was scared by the cat 'cause it sorta jump out of some where I scream and then I kinda freak my sister out and she roll down the stairs. So that what happen and in other way we kinda have a connection together..... I think it because we're twins and because of that connection she might feel what I feel that moment. Ya!" Akira explains the issue to the doctor but the doctor is even confused than before.  
  
"His explanation is that they have connection between the two and sometime they can feel what the other one feels. So Akira are surprise by the cat which made Hikaru feel Akira's emotion." After the mother explanation, the doctor finally gets it! Shish! What kinda of person is he!! Isn't doctor supposed to be smart?!!  
  
"OK! That is a surprise! Well...she just need to rest a couple weeks of rest and couple months with a wrap on the waist and the part on the where the legs and hips joint. She will be back to normal again."  
  
"Oh, that is good news. sigh"  
  
"Can we now go visit her?" Akira interrupted again always.  
  
"Of course, you may! Oh, and other things too, she should wear a pants now on and then, the weather is kind of wet and it may effect her bones in the inside." said the doctor with a simile on the face.  
  
**Hikaru's room.......**  
  
"Hikaru..." Akira said innocently in a low voice.  
  
"Oni-ssssssssaaaaannnnn............" she hissed slowly in a very angry voice. "Come in...."  
  
"I know, Hikaru, you are mad at me......but I have no choice ... I was scared!!" Akira shows a little innocent puppy eyes toward Hikaru.  
  
"Ooooook! I will punish you sometime later....much more pains then this...." She growl at him,  
  
Akira glop down what he has heard. He was scared by the Hikaru's words. I made her a very convincing person.  
  
"Well, she is getting well already," their mother simile with the father.  
  
After that day, school start. Since Hikaru have a injured, she didn't went to school these few weeks and they did give the principle the note of she need to wear pant to school 'cause of the injury. One thing for sure, the parents only gave the note to the principle but the principle didn't tell the teacher. So the teacher didn't know Hikaru is a girl.  
  
**[Flash back end]  
**  
"Hikaru, Akira.....does you, guys want to go visit your aunts and uncles?" their mothers asked.  
  
They have just finish clearing the plates and they are in the living room reading a novel or either writing some things.  
  
"Gome... aka-san, I need to go to the doctors early in the morning and ni- chan will accompany me." Hikaru glare at Akira for a second when she said 'accompany'.  
  
**Hell I am: That all forks, for Chapter Three: Home of Hikaru's**

**Chibi Usa: what happen to Rika anyway? Anna: she is taken away by**

**Rumiko Akari: Poor thing.... everyone nodded  
  
Rumiko and Rika .........  
  
Rumiko: open widen!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She is feeding Rika who is in bed. In another way, Rumiko put her in bed**

**Rika: yek!!!!!!!!!!! The story continues on** **_Chapter Four: Old Friends_ Reunite!**


	4. Chapter 4:Old Friends Reunite

**Hell I am: Good to see ya all folks. It is I, Hell I am, the one that almost get caught by Rumikosigh!**

**Chibi Usa: Speaking of Rumiko…… what do you think happen to Rika –chan, Akari-chan?**

**Akari: I have no idea…**

**Anna: My conclusion is she is being torture!**

**Akari: I thought so too….**

**Hell I am: Actually…. I am thinking she is not being you know what! 'Cause Rumiko is treating her like doll with a big play house **

**Chibi Usa: What is that suppose to mean??**

**Hell I am: point at the house with a huge widow, which we saw Rika laying there Rumiko near the side**

**OHHHHH!!!! (Everyone except Hell I am who fold her hand close her eyes and pretend that nothing has happen.)**

**To Rumiko…..**

**Rumiko: Hi ya, everyone whisper welcome to Chapter Four: Old Friends Reunite **

**Rika: Help meeeeeeeeeee….. Somebody help me……**

**Rumiko: Oh! Poor thing…. You most are really really sick ….. Don't worry I will take care of you until you get well Rumiko held Rika's hand tightly. **

**Rika: I am gonna dieeeeeeeee!! She murmurs… **

**Akari, Chibi Usa, Anna and Hell I am just pretend nothing happen…….**

**Chapter Four: Old Friends Reunite **

The day for their reunion party have come. Usagi and the crew set up a place for their reunion party. It is a beautiful day; the sun was shining and fell the sun ray shine down on earth. Usagi and Minako are greeting the guest. (Note to all: the story started when it was fall and winter then spring!!)

They are all excited because some how they lost contact with each other. (Even the Kou lost contact too. Talk about close brothers….. What kind of family is that!!?)

(Another note: I made the starlight as in brothers... so no affiance but they have different age. I don't care age anyway, so! Ya! Two thumbs up ok, back to the story.)

The first one come is Michiru; she is walking in the gate to Makoto's garden. Where the party held With Michiru was a little girl next to her. (Not exactly little but…I describe her little…) "Hi Usagi-san, Minako-san…….." Michiru was happy as ever to see her friends. (She married some guy in America. And her husband is mix.)

Chibi Usa peek her head out under her mother's arms, "Hi ya, Auntie Michi…." Chibi Usa stops when she saw the girl who is alike Michiru but the eyes are kinda blue.

Michiru have notice Chibi Usa is looking. "This is Risa she just turn fourteen…." Michiru introduce her daughter to two of her friends, "she is Chibi Usa and she has almost everything that her mother has."

"No, I don't. That is a lieeeeee." Chibi Usa whined but the other four laughs.

"Nice to meet you …..Chibi Usa." Risa said politely.

A few minutes later, Setsuna and Hotaru come along with a very little girl. She very adorable and have some similarity of Setsuna and Hotaru. It like a mini Setzuna mix with Hotoru "Hello friends, long time no see…"Setsuna said.

"I see Setsuna and Hotaru are here with a surprise….." Michiru stare at the three.

"So Setsuna, that your daughter, right?" Chibi Usa sneaks out from the side of her mother. "She is very ………ADORABLE!!!"

"Oh hi Chibi Usa-chan, this is Aiko, my sister and friend as well. Aiko…..look this way….. That is Chibi Usa, the one that I always talks about." Hotaru pull Aiko in front of Chibi Usa. Aiko point at Chibi Usa's head and say, "Meatball Head…." Chibi Usa clutch into a fist and Hotaru pull Aiko away. They walk to the table with food; some of the people were sitting on the matt that was place on the glass.

Just this moment, Haruka and Seiya sneak up to the gang. "Surprise everyone!" everyone was amaze by Haruka's looks. She looks so feminine. "So, are you guys' surprise?"

"It's how amazing you have change, Ten'ou." Yaten hiss back at her. Then hands cover him, "Guess who it is." Yaten shove the hands off his eyes and turn around and see who it is. "Hey people, Seiya Kou is BACK!" Seiya shouted. The brothers hugged and …. You get the point.

"Honey, there is tears in your eyes…" Ami said beside Yaten's ear.

"Why don't we sit down and talk……….as for Usagi and Chibi Usa, its time for cake!" Makoto suggested and almost everyone laugh except Usagi and Chibi Usa.

They all sat on the mat that in a circle. Chibi Usa and Usagi held a plate of food to their space. After everyone is settle, Minako start, "May I start…"

"Start what …." Rei said.

"Since Makoto suggest we sit and talk….. so, I wanna start." Minako whined like a child wants its candy.

"Minako, Minako ….you still whined like a child." Haruka shake her head.

"So…I can start right….." Minako give her puppy eyes to everyone, especially Haruka.

Makoto always can't stand puppy eyes. "Yes, you may, Minako-chan." Giving her the 'can't stand' look.

"Let me see……" she wonders, "I married Taiki, have two kids; one is fourteen and the other is ten, just to let you guys know, their names are Rumiko and Ichigo…..OK!" Among the people there, Seiya almost fainted, he thought, _'What a nightmare…..she, Minako, is my sister-in-law. Not to mention the kids they have.'_ But he mange to snap out it.

Usagi always have a lot to say goes next but interrupted by Rei, "We all know, Usagi, you married Mamoru and have Chibi Usa in the future. So there is nothing we can talk about you."

"But…. Did I mention that I also have a little boy… right, Chibi Usa…?" Usagi said and Chibi Usa nod with her mouth full with food. At the moment she stopped and she finished her food. She said, "What do ya mean he is little! He is older than me….By just ten months….."

"Speaking of you Usagi… where is Momaru?" Michiru asked

"He went on a business trip…."Usagi thinks for a moment, "he will be back this weekend….."

"Tea? Anyone?" Makoto ask in middle of the laughter.

"Well, Makoto…..since you interrupt, you will go next." Minako said.

Makoto giggle then start, "I …..have a daughter named Akari. She's fourteen and always fights with Rumiko…."

"They sound like Usagi and Ray!" Hotaru said. Laughter again.

With all a sudden, Minako turn her face to Ami, who is covering her mouth with her hand while laughing out loud. "Ami you're next…."

Ami takes a second for her to clam down and think. "I will started by ...uhum…I have become a doctor and married to Yaten. We have two children, Koji and Anna. The girl is the same age as Chibi Usa and the boy is thirteen."

"What a success you have Ami, I wish have that kind of success…." Hotaru admired.

Seiya was relief. "sigh that a big relief 'cause you're not a talkative person like Minako." Seiya joked.

"I have changed……" Minako whined which everyone laughed.

Ami said, "Speaking of change… everyone has changed a lot these years…" mostly everyone nodded, except for Chibi Usa and Usagi. (They weren't paying attention to anyone and eating a lot of food.)

"Yeah…like Makoto-chan, become a teacher who teaches cooking. Akasan, have changed her eating habit. Haruka-chan has changed her looks….." Chibi Usa said.

(Most of the people agree with some but not the part of Usagi changing her habit of food. You have notice the paragraph before this one.)

Soon after Chibi Usa was finish, she turns her head to Hotaru, "Hotaru- chan, what is happening to you?"

Hotaru take a minute to think, "…uhm…Daddy remarried and my mother is Setsuna," She simile brightly. Haruka wanted to cry, she miss Hotaru but she is happy that Hotaru is happy to live with her real father. Michiru miss her too. Setsuna blush a little. "Also," Hotaru said, "this is Aiko my little sister. She is five." She moved Aiko to Michiru. "Look," she continues, "isn't she adorable, Michiru-mama…"

Aiko tugged Hotaru on the sleeve asking, "Why did you call her mama?"

"That Aiko …..I think I should tell you when you're older…." Hotaru answers the girl.

Now its Michiru start by introducing Risa, "This is Risa…." Before she finished, Risa started to talk. "Let me tell you…After mother break up with her 'girlfriend'," she hiss, "she bump into my father and get married, later on gat me…..you get the point." She had at that dislike look on her toward Haruka, though Haruka didn't mind.

"Michiru-mama, Risa-chan is quite a person with a straight mind..." Hotaru asked.

Ring, Ring "I'm sorry…" Haruka went to answer her cell phone. "Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah……" Haruka sigh when she comes back.

"What is it?" Michiru asked but Risa tugged her.

"They are coming…..Makoto, do you have a first aid kit. Just in case of something happen…" Haruka asked.

"Who is coming……?" Aiko asked innocently.

"I will tell you when they are here…..Why so quite all of a sudden…" Haruka stare at everyone except for Seiya, who is frowning right now.

"Uhm… where are we then…"Chibi Usa tries to change the change the subject.

"Now that you have mentioned it, Haruka… you and Seiya haven't fight since we sit down and sitting together too." Minako said, beaming at them but they look the other way.

"Yeah…" Yaten said, "That is true…" But thanks to the door bell, Seiya and Haruka are save… they have something that bug the Kou brothers a lot but don't its hard to tell. (That is my hint for the up coming guest.)

"Oh…. I will get the door…" Kindly, Makoto went and open the front door. When she answers the door, she saw a blonde and a raven hair kid on the door step. (In case I haven't mention, the blonde was wearing a puffy jacket and the other one wear a t-shirt.)

The raven hair boy asks, "Is there….." But Makoto was faster and ask.

"Hi, are you 'they' that Haruka-chan mention?" simile slightly. The two kids look at each other then back to the women and nod. "Well… coming in… you two doesn't want anyone to waiting? Hehe…" Makoto joked. She let the way to the garden, with was full with flowers and a sakura tree too. "Everyone…the guest have arrived…" the two kids bowed but not Many of them notice. Since….or somehow they're arguing about something.

"So what ya'll talking…." Makoto jump in.

Minako her head to look at Makoto, "Nothing much…just talking 'bout Seiya and Haruka be so friendly together…" And Minako turn her eyes to the kids and won't let go of it.

Yaten was deep frozen in his little mind, while Usagi said, "Oh…. You two becoming friends aren't it great!" Yaten was wake by Usage's excitement.

He rubs his chin and thinks out loud, "Ten'ou's the one who become friendly…"

Chibi Usa was always in her usual smacking around and went to as the newly arrived blonde, "Hi…" she was shock at what she saw, "H….Hikaru-chan, I didn't except you here…"

"Oh… hi Chibi Usa….." Hikaru turn to look at her. But Akira was bug by the side so he started to 'hiss' like a cat.

"I'm going home …." Akira has his half open.

"Don't be such spoiler, nichan…." Hikaru whined. Akira was about to turn and go, Hikaru step on his foot to get everyone attention. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Akira screams out.

Everyone look their way and Akira was jumping around holding his foot. "AAHHH! Dad, Hikaru step on me!"

"sigh I'm going for the aid kit…." Seiya seem so careless.

"Dad…. I NEED ICE!" Akira yell while Seiya ask Makoto ask for help.

"OK… who are those two?" Minako finally ask. (She is quite slow….)

"Minako, that it's clear that the boy is Seiya's kid and the other one is Ten'ou….. You can see the similarity…" Taiki point out.

"Ah… Mister….that Mister over there, who are you referring to….. The person who is Ten'ou, I mean" Hikaru ask as polite as possible.

Everyone point to Haruka. "Oh….then why didn't you call Seiya Kou… Kou then?" Hikaru ask curious, "And Mom, how come your friends call you Ten'ou?"

"Hikaru… that my maiden name…." Haruka give her a fake simile.

"Kid, we call Seiya, Seiya because…" Hikaru cut him off.

"Hey, my name is not 'Kid'…. Hikaru, Hikaru Kou… and in a matter a fact, you should have called my father Kou, since you call my mother by her maiden name…" she shook her head and look away. "And one more thing …..What were you saying, mister?"

"What did you say your name is again……?" Taiki was totally stunted, in other word he a real live statue.

"I already told you Hikaru Kou," but Taiki was still frozen, "IT'S **HIKARU KOU!"**

Finally he said, "Your father is Seiya Kou ….." (Yaten was frozen all this time. Then he fainted on the ground.)

**(READ MORE STORY FOLK ….. LOVE YA!!!)**

**THE STORY CONTINUE WITH: Old Friends Reunite II**

I know I am late for my story but I have no time; school started and life started to suck and I can't think of anything 'cause I change my PC!!!!

Oh well, at least I done with this one……


	5. Chapter 5: Old Friends Reunite II

**Hell I Am: Hey people we meet again…**

**Chibi Usa: Welcome to Chapter Five: Old Friends Reunite II **

**Akari & Anna & Rumiko& Rika: Hey how come we ain't in there?!**

**Hell I Am: So? Your no the main thing in this chapter… the main thing is the reunite thing………. And one more thing, new people or character: Hikaru, Akira & Risa…..**

**Hikaru: Hey ya'll**

**Risa: Hi….**

**Akira: Hi and Bye…… Ahhh….. What did ya do that for?!**

**Hikaru: Be polite! (Cat fight…..) Meow! **

**Hell I Am: Okay People let go to the story shall we……! **

_**VLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVL**_

After fifteen minutes…..

"Yaten….. Are you alright, honey?" Ami asked.

"Ya….." Yaten still shack his head.

"Well… that was a **BIG, _REAL_ BIG SURISE **for us!" Minako speak out loud.

"Why don't we choose another topic……?" Makoto suggested.

After everyone was settled; Chibi Usa sat between Akira and Hikaru. While they were starting another topic, Chibi Usa was staring at Akira and Hikaru. Finally she said, "Uhmmm… how come Hikaru-chan and Akira-chan doesn't look like each other, if they are twins?"

Haruka sigh. "Well, Chibi Usa…….. although they are twins…. Hikaru is a girl and Akira is boy…." Seiya said kindly.

Like Minako, Chibi Usa screams out loud, "What Hikaru is a girl!" Her brain was going around and around. Hikaru have a 'I don't know' face shown. "Why did you dress like a boy?"

"Oh…. It's very popular in America…" Hikaru speak so careless. Chibi Usa gave her a 'disbelief' eyes. Hikaru continues, "Girl wear saggy or baggy pant, jersey, tits, top, big shirts and ya know…."

"Okay…. Do that include puffy jacket in a hot winter?"

"Yah!!"

"Ain't you hot, Hikaru? Its almost 70 degrees out…." Risa with a question.

"I am actually wearing only my P.J. under my jacket. And my P.J. ain't that kind like button down shirts, it more …. Little more ….. Showing….. Like a ten top and with my undie under it."

Amy looks at Hikaru, "No wonder you need to go to the doctor."

"Excuse me ….. Ahmmm?" Seiya pulled Hikaru closer to him, "she is also a doctor too."

"Is a friend of yours?"

"She is your Uncle Yaten's wife. Clear!"

"Oh…. Auntie Amy, I have been like this for over four years and I have no problem with this…. Let me tell you what happen to me… my ni-chan alomost kill-_ed_ me!"

"No I didn't! It wasn't my fault anyway!" Akira folds his arms.

"Am too!" Hikaru hissed.

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

Just then Haruka burst out, "HIKARU! AKIRA!" Almost everyone jump when they heard Hakru's loud voice. "Hikaru sit next to me in the right, Akira sit next to your father's left." The two obey and be quiet.

Everyone was relief with the 'Am not' 'Am too' argument Akari and Rumiko always do that, and they could go on and on until they were stop.

"What actually happen to you?" Amy looks at angry Hikaru.

"I tumble down the stairs… Good thing I'm flexible or I am half dead." Hikaru glare at Akira.

"It wasn't my fault that the cat has to jump in front of me and scare me for no reason and ….." Akira was cut off because he doesn't know what to say.

"Could we not talk about the cat issues for this moment right now so let's end this top and start a new one …" Haruka break his words.

"I hear Risa said Hikaru in Sakura but she in my class?" Chibi Usa asked.

"It was last year, Chibi Usa," Hikaru said, "and don't mention it again …. It was the worse thing ever happen to me.

"Did you cut your hair?" Risa asked. Hikaru nodded. "Oh I see …… hey should you bee saying hi to your good old friend from Sakura."

"Hi Risa, long time no see and what's up you?" She said in very careless volume.

Chibi Usa said, "What was that about?"

Risa tells, "Well … in our school there those guys call the 'top four', they like girl with beauty and talent. Hikaru Kou, the girl that plays at least four instruments and good with grade and sports, caught their eyes. So most of the time she is being bug by those four. Of course most of the time she seemed like 'the dead'. The end."

As all the adults were listening, Hikaru said, "You know what …. You should be listening to this anyway…." She became a little angry.

"Okay story ended now …. Now I will reintroduce the people and I am Minako Kou and My husband Taiki Kou …. Hikaru, Akira …. How old are you?"

Both of them said, "14."

"Just like my girl."

As Chibi Usa try to talk Hikaru cut her, "She is Rumiko's mother."

"How did you know?" Chibi Usa asked.

"I can see the similarities…." Everyone give an 'oh' look. "Anna is Auntie Ami's lito girl."

"I wanna finish the intro…." No one actually listen to her.

After the introduction, Hikaru said, "Akari is Makoto's, Rika is Rei's, Aiko is Setsuna…. And Hotaru is my half sister." Hikaru give an evil look and simile.

Akira was chill down his spin, "I know that look on your face ….. You won't succeed 'cause Hotaru-nichan is a nice person."

"Oh, you never know what will happen …. I am a woman ….. So I am on her side …."

Hotaru's words made Akira more terrify. His face frozen, then turn blue and crack up into pieces. Then Akira have his face with two streams of big tears. He whined, "No fair…"

"That's okay," Haruka confronted him, "You will find friends….."

"Oh yeah….. I gatta go now…. I need to meet friends…. Bye everyone." Then he rushed out the door.

"Well, since he left…. Could we go some where else….. It's getting bored. Mother, can we go to the mall or something…." Michiru nodded and Risa, Chibi Usa, Hotaru and Hikaru rush out like a blow of wind.

"Well then, shall we go shopping too, girls?" Usagi said.

"Okay, let's go!" Minako cheered.

"I needed to go to the market for food…. So…." Haruka trail off.

"Too bad, girl…. You're going with us." Michiru said. She and Minako chain Haruka by their hand.

"But… Seiya, help?" Haruka begged.

"He can't help you right now, he is going with us." Taiki said and drag Seiya away.

"Don't worry…. We will go shopping' then go to the market….Okay?" Michiru said.

"Yes! We're going to shopping…. What are we waiting for… let's go!"

**

* * *

That all folks……. Stay for the next chapter…… Chapter six: A Circle of Problem ….. It will be exciting……XP **


	6. Chapter 6: Gender Problems

**Hikaru: hey everyone this is the cat girl ._meow_. Well not exactly cat girlish but I act like a cat. Anyway Hell I Am can't come today because of some incident… he…he**

**Chibi Usa: you are very dangerous, do you know that, mean you and your brother….**

**Hiakru: what do you know. _Meow_. **

**Risa: Hell I Am went between you two and got _scratch/pound/kick/slap/pull/yell_/ whatever….. At…..**

**Hikaru: awww…. Isn't that nice…..he he…he… **

**At the hospital…..**

**Hell I Am: what did I do…? I did nothing wrong… boohoohoo….wah….. So unfair…. Wahh…. Why me... wah…._snob. Snob_….. From mow on I won't intewfere **

**Akira: welcome lady and gentleman and fools… to Chapter Six: Gender Problem…

* * *

**

**Next day………**

Hikaru was lying on the desk with her arms as pillow. She was waiting for the class to start. Chibi Usa sneaked next to her; trying to startle her, "Hello Hikaru……."

But Hikaru isn't surprise at her but replied, "O…hi…yo…" She was having such a low voice that it almost sound like a monster crawl up from his tomb.

"You seem wore out…"

"Don't remind me! It was so painful yesterday after the shopping!"

Chibi Usa take a moment to think, "Isn't it the monthly thing or other thing……oh…" She has her curious eye on Hikaru. (She thinks Hikaru is thinking about a boy.)

"No! It's my back…baka ni-chan." Hikaru cried.

"Shi_sh…_people these days…what's the problems?" Rumiko and the others surround Hikaru's desk.

"Hikaru-chan is very tired… or painful…I have no idea…" Chibi Usa looks at Hikaru's face for emotion.

"Oh…how are you feeling Hikaru-chan?" Akari give her the watery-eye-puppy face.

"Nothing…by the way your mother's cooking was delicious…" Hikaru just turn her head to Akari.

"Well, thank y…how did you know my mother?"

Hikaru blink, "yesterday's picnic…or party…but it looks like a picnic to me."

"I can't believe it too…Hikaru pop out of no where and have big surprise and……Anna, your father fainted…" Chibi Usa said.

"Oh…so…and…why…" Anna was confuse and faintly.

"He…heard something unbelievable and it about your uncle…" Chibi Usa searches her memory.

"No way…my dad…no way…" Rumiko yelled.

"No, not him…the one called Seiya Kou…"

"She talks too much…" Hikaru groan.

"What ever...well, Seiya Kou is Hikaru's father and some how he has a different reaction then the others…" Chibi Usa was still having problem expressing. Just then Ms. Naka cone in as usual, very gloomy with blue wrinkly line hanging form the top and started talking about her lonely life. "Okay people, let review what we have learned from yesterday by your self and then we will have a quiz…now let's take roll!"

"Naka-sensei, why is Hikaru Kou wearing 'usual' clothing to school?" the spike-haired boy tells. (Shish…people these day very snobby.)

"Because...uhm?" For a teacher, Ms. Naka was a very slow thinker and not very bright too. Then the annoying, stupid, talkative, crazy, yet caring, understanding principle came in, "Hi my fellow students of Danizuka Junior High, is there any problem I can help?" (Note: Principle Yumi is a fat and half-bald man with kind simile and crazy idea. Sometime he thinks he is a teenage.)

"Principle Yumi, Hikaru Kou here didn't wear Uniforms."

"Oh…ain't you the Hikaru Kou that have your back bone moved and you can't order the uniform because you were in the hospital…didn't I told you about it already…" He simile and said, "Oh never mind then…since I have explain it…chao-ne." He waved and walk back out of the class room.

"Okay people, let's continue taking roll…" But the spiked-hair boy beam at Hikaru like nailing to a wall.

After language art, almost every girl in the class surround Hikaru. "Oh Hikaru-chan, how is your back?" "How are you feeling right now?" All questions were around Hikaru. "People…I'm fine!" She shouted to get them away. And everyone went back to their seats.

"Hikaru-chan…" Chibi Usa asks.

"I'm fine…"

"That's good…" Anna said.

"Oh…we're talking about your father…" Rumiko try to make a conversation.

"It's very clear that I'm your cousin…" Hikaru feel very ignore.

"Anything else?" Akari ask politely.

"Who is that Spike-haired, big mouthed boy over there…" Hikaru point at the boy, who is trying to walk toward them. "The one is surrounded by the bunch girls."

"He is Shinji Kawada, he and his friends are the coolest guys in the whole school." Rumiko said admirably.

"That includes my brother…" Chibi Usa murmur in anger.

"That's okay…it's not that bad…" Anna comforts her.

"People, people…focus on me please…good…Shinji is the sport star in our school. He plays basketball and track. He always gives everyone hopes, so girls like him the most. His friends: Haiyaku Tendo, Shuuya Ten'ou, last but not least Tora Koya...also Ken Chiba, AKA Chibi Usa's big brother." Rumiko take a rest, "Okay, Haiyaku Tendo, vice president of kendo and in the dojo. He is very athlete and most of us think he is very protective. So who ever want a protective guy, he is best in mind; Shuuya Ten'ou, he run in the track team, also does dojo. He is the guys with the cute simile; Tora Koya, he can do mostly anything but no one believe it though. He quite cold but he also get a lot of girl fans; Ken Chiba, he is very smart and sweet…"

But Chibi Usa cut in to the speech, "Not to mention that he could torture other badly too." Chibi Usa crosses her arms. "I though I heat that there is a new member join their group too."

"Oh yeah…he just transfers her this year…" Akari carry off.

"Isn't that the raven Hair boy from next class?" Anna was deep into her thoughts.

Suddenly a shadow fell on the back of Akari, "Can I have a word with your friends here…" Shinji give a simile toward them but not at Hikaru. Anna pull Chibi Usa and Rumiko along; Chibi Usa pull Akari. (Just like a chain. Also Rika is sick that day.) "Hikaru Kou, want to be friends or be foe?"

"I don't want to be foe; it's easy to be friends. But I don't think you have a reason for me to be your foe…right?"

"Just don't make any move on those girls…" He looks at Chibi Usa and Hikaru trace his gaze to her.

"…Or a particular girl?" Hikaru continue for him, "Okay…I understand." Although Hikaru didn't know what he wants but Hikaru never mind it.

"What was that about anyway…"Rumiko looking at Shinji walk away.

"No clue on what just happen…" Hikaru exhale.

**The class next door…… **

"Ken…" Shinji went to the class next door, "I have something to say…"

"What is it?" the other boys look at him. (Akira was next to Ken.)

"I think some guy is hitting on your sister." Shinji said it in quick speed.

"Oh… some guy is hitting on my sister…What!" Ken exclaim. (Part of the class hears him say 'what!')

"Are you alright, Ken…?" Shuuya ask with the 'unsure' face on.

"No! It is **_Not_** Okay…" Ken almost yelled.

"Man, you're over reacting or over protective…" Haiyaku adjust to a tone that wouldn't make him more furious.

"No, I'm **_Not_**…" Ken clutches his fist, "she is a no-brainer…"

"Now, now…that make the whole thing different, I understand." Akira nodded and everyone look at him. "I know…because I have a little sister too…"

"And how…old is she…" Tora asked.

"She about three or four…" Then the bell rang and cut him off.

* * *

**Hi there folk…isn't it a great chapter…well, get ready for the next chapter: Chapter Seven: Gender Problems…Hehehehehehehehehehehe**


	7. Chapter 7: Gender Problems II

**Hell I Am: Hi ya'll…what's up...welcome to a new chapter **

**Rika: Hi everyone…I'm back…from no where…**

**Rumiko: Hi ya…I hope everyone is happy…**

**Anna: I have nothing to say but hi…and did you guy enjoy chapter six?**

**Akari: Ohaiyo…or konichiwa…**

**Hikaru: Hi there…isn't it fun on chapter six…yes…then I'm ganna get you for this, Hell I Am!**

**Hell I Am: Okay…! Let's introduce new People then…Ken and Tora…Say Hi!**

**Ken: Hi…**

**Tora: Yo…**

**Hikaru: That's not a 'Hi'…**

**Tora: To me…it is…do you have a problem with it…**

**Hikaru: Well…Yeah! I have a problem with it…deal with it!**

**(Cat fight! Meow! Meow! Ouch! Other characters were watching the cat fight…that include the author too.)**

**Chibi Usa: Okay…shall we take a hike to the story…_Chapter Seven: Gender Problem? II_**

"Good morning class…today is a very special day…duh da! It's our class turn to take care of the younger students…yea…" Ms. Naka was so excited while her class was all gloomy and stuffed. (Ms. Naka love this day because she don't need to anything. For the students, it's 'Oh My God'.) "Everyone line up out side, we're going to the elementary part of the school." They mach without a bit of happiness in them but when they get there, they can't resist the adorable little faces. (They are so…sweet.) Each student of Ms. Naka's class get one of the kindergartener for partner though the week.

Chibi Usa picked a chubby little boy or the most popular one. Anna picks the girl with smarts. Rika went with popular girl. (Little kindergartener can get really popular.) Akari choose a quite boy for the caring thingy. Rumiko pick a brat or a girl almost like her. Hikaru went for the girl toward the side widow, who is only staring at the outside for no reason.

"Hi, I'm Hikaru…what your name?" Hikaru lower her body and asked. But she doesn't seem to notice until a minute or so. She turns her head and whisper, "Ichigo…"

"Well…Ichigo…what do you want to do?"

"I…" She raises her voice them low it, "just want to sit…" Hikaru nodded then grab a chair and sat next to her.

"Can I call you Ichi?" Hikaru try to catch her eyes but she keeps lowering her head. "Ichi…do you want to be friends?" Ichigo stare at her in amazement.

"…"

"Do you want to be friends?" Hikaru ask again.

Ichi nodded and said, "Don't you think I'm wired?"

"No, what make you say that?"

"Other students think I'm wired, so they don't play with me…" She dragged off.

"Uhm…tell me what happen?"

"It started when I'm here in the beginning of the school year, when I wore my jeans to school. My teacher and classmates though I was a boy. I wore pants and have short hairs because it's a family costume; boy has to dress like a girl and girl has to dress like a boy until they start school. So they make fun of me…"

"sigh…well…that not your fault…and they make fun of you because you're better then them…so…"

But Ichigo sigh heavily, "You don't under stand…what if some one think you're a girl for a day or week…what do you think?"

"I think that is nice…although they think I'm a boy but really I'm a girl…"

"That sound like a little stake going through my heart…" She sigh heavily again.

"Why don't people believe this when I told them…I'm really a girl…?" Trying to be convincing, Hikaru give her 'puppy-eye' look to Ichigo.

"Uhm…you're not very convincing…but…I try to believe part of the fact that you're giving me…"Ichigo still didn't trust Hikaru but some how she kind of trusted her.

"Get! So, what do you do in the weekend?"

"Nothing…sits or sleeps…"

"Do you like music?"

"Yeah…but I…this may sound wired but…I like music play by instrument…" Ichi go blush a little.

"So, what kind of music plays from what kind of instrument?"

"Uhm...violin or piano…these two instruments have sweet keys…"

"Which one do you want to play…first, I mean…" Hikaru expressed.

"I wanna play the piano first…" Ichigo say cheerfully. As Ichigo said, Hikaru scan the room for the piano. (Note: Since most of the time, kindergarten classroom have music or singing thing, they would probably be an instrument around.) Then Hikaru dragged her to the piano and started teaching her basic thing. In amazement, Ichigo was quite a bright kid with great talent that was never found. And in Hikaru's though, Ichigo have great talent that one day she might be a great or famous person in music.

Time went pass so quick. It lunch time already. Everyone have a great time with their little buddies and really enjoying the time. (The one who is most enjoyed is Ms. Naka because **_she doesn't need to teach._**)

"Hikaru-chan, how is today?" Akari look at her across the table. Hikaru is just munching on her food, so she nodded.

"Akari-chan, I have a really cute little girl for my buddy…" Anna was all about it or rather excited about it.

"So, what is that kid's name?" Rumiko ask in curiosity.

"Aiko…" Anna said.

"It sounds like…hum…a sweetie sweet sweet…" Rumiko 'Hum' for a moment, "Well, my buddy is also call Rumiko…"

"Let me guess…" Rika cut Rumiko off the sentence, "she is totally like '**YOU**'." Rika point at Rumiko.

"No to mention: super duper cute!" Rumiko simile while support her face with two hands.

Akari sigh, "Duh, they are little kid only, of course they are cute and innocent."

"I get a popular girl…little ask her to play with them…isn't that cute…"Rika did what Rumiko just did before, "she would be such a cute couple ever, if she go out with that boy that Chibi Usa pick for the buddy."

"His name is Keita, **Not** that boy…" Chibi Usa rounded her eyes.

"And my buddy if Keita's friend, Kazu…"Akari simile at Chibi Usa. (They seem to look like they are plotting a scheme or something.) "How about you, Hikaru-chan?" Akari turn to Hikaru, who is about to go to out side.

"_Sigh_…she is very shy and quite and very talented too…I fell so sorry for her, she was criticized by other student, especially the boys."

"Why…?" Chibi Usa asked confusing with the point. So Hikaru told her friends about poor lito Ichigo's story and how Hikaru comforted her, and how she taught her how to play piano.

"So, that's it…" Hikaru ended.

"I heard that she have a weak body, like weak as a newly born kitten, so she can't do anything that suits her…"Anna explains.

"How did you get all that…" Rumiko look at her.

"Well…Aiko told me…she said when she once ask to play with her…she can't even stand up long."

Hikaru sigh again, "Although she is weak physically but her mind is stronger…she got the things that I taught her fast…"

"That's a good thing…" Akari simile and said.

Rumiko whisper to Rika's ear, "Flirting……" Rika nodded shortly. After lunch they went to their usual classes having boring thing and homework.

**After school……..**

"Chibi Usa wanna join our club?" A bunch of girls asked.

"No thank, I can't handle anything well…"

From far away, Anna, Akari, Rumiko, and Hikaru had saw Chibi Usa. "What was that all about?" Hikaru gazed.

"Those girls are the cheerleader duh…they just want her in the club so they can get near her brother…" Rumiko said annoyingly.

"Speaking of club, Hikaru-chan, did you join a club yet? If you didn't you better get right on it…" Anna suggested.

"Why should I?" Hikaru with the 'Huh' face on.

"Our school have lots of clubs and…Mostly student have to join at least two or more. And most of the Fun or good one have been taken…so if not, lots of boring people will chase you around." Akari explain in a very slow way.

"Bye you guys, I going to the math club." Anna waved as she leaves.

"Oh, wait for me, I gatta go the gardening…Akari followed Anna.

"Bye…" Hikaru just waved as they went by.

"See you, Hikaru…I going to Drama." Rumiko act in class, and then zoom off. Chibi Usa and Rika walk to Hikaru's desk.

"Where are Akari and the other went?" Chibi Usa wonders.

"Then went to their clubs…" Hikaru answered.

"About that, Hikaru-chan has you…"

"NO!" Hikaru quickly answer Rika's unfinished question.

"What are you planning in mind?" Rika asked again.

"The club with less people and not boring to me…"

"There is basket ball…" Chibi Usa suggested.

"No…"

"Soccer…"

"Ouch…"

"Baseball…"

"Hate it…"

"Dojo…"

"Painful…"

As they talk about the clubs, they have walked out to the field of the, When Rika said, "I'm going to dancing…See ya…" Both of them say bye.

"Tack…"

"No interest…"

"Kendo…"

"Learned…I get a personal teacher for this subject…and it's my mother…"

"Okay…karate…"

"It's gotta hurt…"

When they passed a gym that looks old, Hikaru look and ask, "What is this…"

"Oh that's the Archer…it's boring though…any students get hurt cause by the string or the arrow…"

"Perfect!" Hikaru said proudly, "Where do I sign up?"

"I think inside…"

"Well then…what are we waiting for, let's go in…" Hikaru was lead by Chibi Usa to the archer club.

"Excuse me…" Chibi Usa yelled.

A boy wore those traditional white clothing, turn toward them, "What do you want?"

Hikaru step up and said, "I want to join the club…?"

As the boy walk out of the dark shade shadow, Chibi Usa gasps and whisper, "Toru Koya…"

"Uhm…?" Hikaru look at her.

"Hi, I'm Toru Koya."

"Hikaru…" Chibi Usa tugged Hikaru's sleeve and try to not to make eye connect with him.

(! Rumor: Girl in the school say that Toru have most, cutest eyes but very rude with thing and cold. So, somehow his eyes are irresistible. To me, the author, he is very rude and that why created him for special scene in the future chapters.)

"What…?" Hikaru whisper back.

"Hey you, if you want to sign up, get a sign up sheet and give it to the manager or the captain in there." He pointed next door.

Hikaru look at the door, "Thank you and bye…by the way I'm Hikaru…" Chibi Usa, of course, did not go with Hikaru; just before Tora finish his sentence, Chibi Usa was gone or disappeared without a trace.

"Where is your friend…?"

"No idea…" Hikaru walk to the door to the door and slowly knock on the door.

A voice said, "Come in…." There was a student that is almost like Tora but kind out like Chibi Usa in a way.

"Is this all the people in this club?" Hikaru asked.

"Nope…there is one more beside Toru." He went back to His work, "My name is Ken Chiba, manager and captain of the archer club."

"Hikaru, Hikaru Kou…"

"Well, have a seat Hikaru." When Hikaru was seated, he started again, "How may I help you your club…"

Ken look surprise, "This club isn't that popular and quite boring too…if you have notice."

"Then why did you join?" Hikaru look at him suspiciously.

"Why…" Ken look back at her.

"Curious…"

"You know what…I'm a very nerdy person and …"

"You know what, Chiba…you're such a **_liar!_**" Hikaru bark at him loudly. "Oh look who is talking…Mr. Popular…"

Ken chuckle a little, "Wow, you do know your way out…look, me and my buddy are doing this 'We don't want anyone to know' thing…"

"That what I have in mind…I will make you a deal…if you and your friends don't bug me then I will not bug you…"

"Hum? What's the caught…I don't believe in such deal…"

"Where's the locker room?"

"Over there, by the wall opposite of the office…" He pointed. The two part of the lock room are divided into boy and girl.

"I would like to have a private locker room, if you don't mind…"

"There only one…"

"May I use the girl's locker room…?"

"Okay…if you want to...that's fine…"

"Is that a deal?" Hikaru give the 'powerful' or 'evil' glance at him.

"Fine…" Ken turn around to the back for a box, "Here is your suite and gloves…"

"I preferred my own." Ken put back the box and hand Hikaru the application, "Fill out the form and try out tomorrow…"

"Just remember our deal…" Hikaru hissed, then left the room and out the gate, headed toward home.

Back in the archer club, Ken walk out of the office and sigh heavily. "What's up with you…?" Toru patted his shoulder.

"I'm letting him in for good…"

"What!"

"He knows lots of thing…we made a deal too…"

"Is that good news or bad…?"

"It's both good and bad…"

"It fane with me…but I don't know about Haiyaku…" The both of them sat on the hard wood floor and sigh, "By the way I saw your sister…with that guy…"

"What!" Ken growl.

"That is another weak point for you…" Toru's face frowned.

**Hey people…this is the end of Ch.7 … do you think it's funny...yes…then read on to Chapter Eight: Gender Problem 2….**


	8. Chapter 8: Gender Problems III

**Rumiko: Hey People! How are you doin'…guess what! (Whisper…) The author isn't here…Ain't that great! **

**Hell I Am: Said who….**

**Hikaru: _cough_ Rumiko…..**

**Hell I Am: Well…she won't be in this chapter…anyway! _carlessly_**

**Rumiko: WHAT! How could I not be in this chapter…how could I innocent, adorable, cute and lovable ME isn't in the chapter _whine… whine… whine_**

**Rika: That a relief…**

**Chibi Usa: Do you think that we should stop her now…**

**Anna: I don't that a good idea…**

**Hell I Am: Anyway…let go the story…Chibi could you do the honor…**

**Chibi Usa: _cough_Welcome everyone to Chapter Eight: Gender Problem III**

The next day morning, they went to the elementary part as schedule. "Hi Ichigo, how are you today?"

"Fine, I can't wait for today, Hikaru-nechan."

"Why don't you call me Hikaru instead…?"

"Why…"

"Never mind…"As they were heading toward the piano, they meet up with Anna and Aiko.

"Hi Anna and Aiko, how are you?" Hikaru asked. Ichigo went hiding in her Hikaru's back, while Anna and Aiko were turning around.

"Hi to you, Hikaru-chan…and that must be Ichigo…" Anna bows down to say hi.

"Hi Ichigo…hi Hikaru-nechan…" Aiko said happily.

Anna corrected her, "No, no, no…Aiko…it's Hikaru-nichan…not nechan…"Aiko look confused so Anna explain, "when you see a girl that is a few years older than you then you will call them ne-chan…when you see a boy that is a few years older than you then you call them ni-chan…"

Aiko look at Anna for almost a minute or so then said, "But…Hikaru-nechan is a girl…at that picnic, I went to…she said she was a girl, who wears a puffy jacket, underneath was her ten-top and 'you known what'…"

"What the 'you know what'…" Anna asked curiously.

"Her undie…" Aiko sound so innocent.

While Hikaru was blushing beat red and give out a fake simile, "Aiko…do you need to tell her that…"

"Well, that's what you said…" Aiko look at her with those innocent eyes that no one can say no.

"Are…you…really…a…" Anna Asked."

"Yes!" Hikaru bark loudly.

"Are you angry, ne-chan…?" Ichigo ask frighten.

Hikaru take a deep breathe and try to clam her self down. She start, "No…I was…just embraced…and Ichi…try to forget the part where Aiko talks about me in that puffy jacket and beyond, Okay…" Ichigo nodded.

Anna asks Hikaru, "Why would you ever say that?"

"Oh…it's nothing at all…he…he…" Hikaru try to get out of this topic. Then Hikaru pulled Ichigo toward the piano.

**After school… **

"Chibi Usa, I…"Anna sneak up to her.

"Yes, Anna…" She turns her head.

"I have something to tell you…" Anna pulled Chibi Usa out of the cafeteria and into the bathroom.

"What's so secret about it, that you have to tell me in the bathroom…?" Chibi Usa joke happily about.

Anna looks around to check nobody is in anyone is in the bathroom. "Do you…about Hikaru-chan…"

"What…!" Chibi Usa bark and it scared the heck out of Anna. "Sorry…"

"I want to tell you about Hikaru are a…girl." Anna closed her eyes.

"So…what with that…?" Chibi Usa give her the 'so what' smirk.

Anna inhale and blew the words out, "Akari have a…tinny…tiny feeling for the 'boy'…Hikaru…"

"Yea…"Chibi Usa pause then turn to the closed eye Anna and lay her hand on Anna's shoulder while Anna open her eyes slowly.

"What…!" Her voice was shack the ground. A moment later Chibi Usa started to shack Anna hard that made her bobble back and froth.

"I…said…Akari…like…Hikaru…" Anna was still wabbling and bobbling around the place. As on their way out of the bathroom, they meet Akari walking by.

So Chibi Usa pull her inside the bathroom. "Akari…I know that you like Hikaru…" Chibi Usa said.

Akari pause then redden, then all the sudden she saw Anna was bobbling around the place and marked her, "Anna…you told didn't you…!" She was quite upset but a little angrily. "I told her not to tell, but really…I really like him…"

Anna stop wabbling and join them. "But…" Anna frowned.

"Don't tell me that you like him too…"

"But…we know that Hikaru is new and all…but do you know how many boys like you, Akari-chan…they might do bad things to him…" Chibi Usa wick an eye to Anna, to continue on the sentence, "Uhm…yeah…And don't…you forget he is quiet popular…" Anna gives them a fake simile. Chibi Usa tries not to stair at Akari's eyes because it made her guilty. So she looks at her watch. "Oh…look at the time," She fake simile, "we should have gone to lunch tight now…"

Anna continued on with her, "Yeah, we should, so let's go…oh wait…I need to go to bathroom and so does Chibi Usa, right?" She beamed at her hard like a pin stab into a insects.

"Uhm…yeah…so go on now…we'll catch up…by the way…save me dessert."

"Okay…" Akari are leaving but still looking back at them.

They both relax when she went out. They sigh heavily and with those 'ohmigod I don't want to do this' face on it. "Chibi Usa Chiba, how can you…!" Anna said, while her face frowns.

"What…what was I suppose to do…just go break her heart." Chibi Usa answers her worries.

"What's next…? Chibi Usa, I'm bad at lying…"

"Don't worry as long as you stick with me and think twice before speaking…Okay?" Chibi Usa point at her and said.

"Okay…" Anna nodded and obeys.

"Okay…let's go to lunch…we haven't ate yet."

"How could you still think of food at the time like this…!" Anna cried but not anyone could notice.

"I can't think without food and right now…I'm hungry…" Chibi Usa put two hand join Anna's shoulder to comfort. "We will think later…let's go to lunch…"

As Chibi Usa and Anna went out of the restroom, Rika walk out of the toilet. She looks shock as ever and kind of still like a stone. Her brain was summing with though, _what…just happen…Akari like Hikaru and Hikaru is a girl…Chibi Usa and Anna is telling a lie...uhm...I should help them out..."_ So she storm out of the restroom and into the cafeteria she go, knocking everyone in her way.

At lunch, Hikaru was seated at the end next to her was, Akari, talking to her which she never listen until she finish with her food. Right next to Akari was Rumiko, trying listen to anything of Akari so she could gossip about it. Across from them was Chibi Usa in the end, and Anna, then Rika.

After lunch when they were walking out, Rika walk Behind Anna and Chibi Usa, listening to their words. Then sneak up to them and whisper, "I know the secrets…" Anna and Chibi Usa look back at her, follow by looking around, while Rika was chain by Chibi Usa. Then dash to the place behind a big tree.

Chibi Usa starts by asking, "What have you know…?"

Rika lean and relax against the tree while talk. "Hum…I know Akari like Hikaru…Hikaru is a girl…you two is liars…"

"Okay, she knew everything…"Chibi Usa went to conclusion. With her face frown, Chibi Usa sigh heavily and that would make other around her frown too.

Again Anna's 'worry' face shown. "But…" She continued, "How did you know?"

Rika simply answer, "The last toilet in the restroom…"

Anna covered her head with her hand and sigh, "I should've checked…"

"Don't worry…I'm here to help…" Rika said.

Chibi Usa smirk, "What can you offer?"

"First, Chibi Usa, you have to think twice before you talk and Anna, you should try acting it would help more with your plans…"

"How about you…?" Chibi Usa looked at her with innocent eyes. "What are you going to do?"

"Since no one actually knew about my appearance…so I could just pretend nothing ever happen …and by the way I would be looking over you two…"

After school, when everyone finish packing their bags. Hikaru went to the archer club for the try out. In the back, Chibi Usa, Anna, and Rika follow Hikaru like a shadow and creep faster when Hikaru walks. Anyway they don't actually know why they are following her too. When Hikaru turn and check who or what was behind her, Chibi Usa and the other two hide to the nearest item of them when Hikaru turn her were often when she almost approach the archer club. Eventually Hikaru spotted Chibi Usa because she was the most special looking; she have pink hair and pink is very showing.

"Can you all come out now?" Hikaru turn her body fully around and stare at the pink stuff. They walk slowly out of their hiding place.

"Hikaru-chan…" Chibi Usa said weakly and sound kind of scared.

"What do you want?" Hikaru beam at them from the beginning they come out.

"We were just…" Rika carry off. But unfortunately, Anna burst it told out loud, "Akari like you…" Hikaru look so dump and have no idea what have happen, "but she don't know you're girl…" Chibi Usa and Rika narrow face Anna with their eyes nail to her.

"What's with that…?" Hikaru ask innocently and carelessly.

Chibi Usa look frown and sigh, we need your help…to…"

Hikaru raise an eye brow. "You mean you want me to tell Akari-chan that I'm a girl…?" the three of them nodded quickly. "Umm…I have a weak point…"Everyone looked at her nervously, "I'm bad at confession or tell or describing thing as you can see right now…" Those three automatically fell like their soul have been taken or something.

"What kind of thing is that…!" Chibi Usa shouted at her.

Anna and Rika both turn their body around and with blue wriggly line hand above them. Rika move slowly, "I though you would help…?" She sounded like weeping for mercy.

"Fine…I'll try to help…but if I can't work this out…..don't blame me…" All the sudden they return to their usual 'all happy' face toward Hikaru.

Chibi Usa chain Hikaru, "Yay…now let's go to the archer club before its too late…"

"Ain't archery boring…I mean there not much people like it…?" Rika wander and think it kind of dead too. (Not to mention, superb traditional…superb old…superb yuck…!)

"That's the whole point of this thing…its superb boring….and no body never care or anything…"

"Oh!" Those three said.

"Oo…I wanna join too then…" Chibi Usa suggested and that make the other two want to join too.

Hikaru look at Chibi Usa, "I don't think that a good idea for you…"

"Why…?" She whined which everyone is disgusted to hear.

"Why…" she said in an innocent way, "Your brother's in there along with that Tora dude that make you ran for your life when you see him…" Hikaru sound so harsh; it sounded more like yell instead of saying.

"OHMIGOD! Tora is there…then I'm so in…now let's go…" Rika chain the two and drag them like some dude with a flags. In the archery area, Rika was so excited and all that, "Is anyone there….?"

"Hey, it's you…" Tora look at surprise.

Hikaru start to him; the main reason is that. "I ain't 'Hey', 'Hey'"

Then Ken walk out from nowhere, "I though we agree that…"

She smirked. "I said I won't bug you…but that doesn't mean that I couldn't have friends visiting me…" Then she continued, "And beside, Chiba, one of them is your lito sister…"

Ken looked around to sreach the familiar face, "Where …"

"In the back of the two girls…" Hikaru whispers next to Ken's ears.

"What are you doing here…!" Ken narrow his eyes on her.

"I wanna join too…" Chibi Usa try to be more innocent on the face.

"No way…" Ken said harshly.

Tora pulled him back, "It would be safer to keep an eye on her in here…you know…"

His eyes glance at Hikaru then back.

"Do you know the word **'dangerous' **mean...? It means letting my sister join the archery and letting her, the pink headed her, kill us…!"

Tora then think and said, "Good point…"

"I'm not **that** dangerous…I think…?" Chibi Usa whined loudly. "Then I could be an equipment manger…"

"Yeah, me too…I would keep an eye on Chibi here…so she won't get you all killed…" Rika said happily but was thinking, "_and the other eye for Tora-kun_."

Ken and Tora said, "Deal…and how 'bout you…" They were looking at Anna annoyingly.

Anna just said, "I don't have time for archery…so yea…"

"Yo, what 'sup…" A voice come from the back but froze half way when coming in the door.

"Haiyaku, my man…." Tora pertend everything is okay.

Haiyaku started slowly and unpleasant, "what the hell is going on in here…"

"ahum…"

"One more time…WHAT THE FREAKEN HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE…!" Big loud speaker Haiyaku was very piss at them.

Hikaru cross her arms and get piss because no body could tell at her like this except her parents. "HEY!" She yelled back. "What's with that attitude of yours…?"

Ken then told Haiyaku about the deal they have but Haiyaku just said, "Sorry kid…this is for advance so either prove yourself or go to the elementary side of the archery club…"

"May I barrow and an arrow please…." Hikaru ask them politely.

Tora went and get the equipments while Ken cover his head and feel its burning. When Hikaru ready to shoot, everyone was gasp. She curl-up a smile and target her aim; and she shoot. She scored! Right in the middle of the red spot. Ken and Tora was stunted when they saw where the arrow is.

"So I'm in, right?" Hikaru said happily.

"Yeah…you're in…" Haiyaku, who wanted to slam his head into the wall, announce. Ken was relief, also felt horrified because about her sister in the same club as him.

**Hell I Am: so what did ya think I think its okay… it take me quite a while since I finish this but I manage…so please read and review more……Chapter nine: Old Friends VS. New Friends **


End file.
